deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri
Kratos vs. Dante Aligheiri is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features a returning combatant; Kratos from the God of War series, and Dante Alighieri from the video game equivalent of Dante's Inferno. Description God of War vs. Dante's Inferno. Today, two Anti-Heroes who have traveled through Hell, and seek both Redemption and Vengeance, are going to battle each other to see who is more worthy for redemption. But who will win? The Ghost of Sparta, or The Crusader who traveled through Hell? Interlude Boomstick: In video games, there are three things I love; hacking & slashing, playing as revenge/redemption seekers, and playing during times with chariots and mythical monsters. Wiz: Well, how about we do a Death Battle involving those criteria? Boomstick: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, and slayer of the Gods of Olympus. Wiz: And Dante... No, not that Dante... Not that Dante either. That Dante, as in Dante Aligheiri, the crusader who traveled through the nine circles of Hell. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Kratos is the son of the King of the Gods, Zeus, and the mortal woman Calypso. Boomstick: And even as a child, Kratos has had a nasty temper, and an urge to fight. As a kid he wanted to be Spartan General. So he, along with his younger brother Deimos, who's also the son of Zeus would train endlessly to be worthy Spartans. Wiz: That is until one day, Sparta was attacked and invaded. The two leading the invasion, who were later revealed to be Ares and Athena, were sent by Zeus to capture a person who was destined to destroy Mt. Olympus, and bring the forth the end of the Gods. The Marked Warrior. Boomstick: And since Kratos' brother was born with a strange birthmark all over his body, Zeus assumed that Deimos was the Marked Warrior. Wiz: And so, Ares capture Deimos, and was planning on sending him to the Domain of Death, where he would be watched and tortured by Thanatos, the God of Death. Boomstick: But not wanting to see his brother getting captured, Kratos attacked one of them, but Ares struck back. Which resulted in his getting his infamous scar on his right eye. Wiz: Angered and feeling guilty for the lost of his brother, Kratos, eventually had a tattoo artist place a tattoo on his body that resembled his brother's birthmark. Boomstick: Years later Kratos became a Spartan soldier, and eventually rose to the ranks as a Spartan general. He along with his army seemed unstoppable.... until he came across the Barbarians. Wiz: The Barbarians destroyed his army, and as he was about to be killed by the Barbarian King, Kratos pleaded for Ares assistants, and in return he would serve the God of War. Boomstick: With that plead, Ares accepted Kratos' offer and not only help Kratos destroy the Barbarian Army, but he also gave him a weapon that would make him virtually unstoppable; The Blades of Chaos. Wiz: With that, the blades were burned through Kratos' flesh. He then killed the Barbarian King, and Kratos became a loyal servant of the God of War... until one day where Kratos was tasked to burn down an entire village that disrespected him. Boomstick: As Kratos entered a building, in a blind, murderous rage, he killed everyone who was in that building... including his wife and daughter. Man that must've sucked. Wiz: It was for Kratos. Turns out that Ares had Kratos murder his family so he would have no weaknesses, and can truly be an unstoppable warrior. Boomstick: Uh, turned out to be both Kratos and Ares biggest mistakes as Kratos now seeked revenge against the God of War, and Kratos was forced to wear the white ash of his dead family on his skin permanently. This event dubbed Kratos as the Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: Being a Demi-God, Kratos possesses Herculean Strength, endurance and agility. He's a master with sword combat, more specifically short blades, with chains connected to his arms. Currently, Kratos possesses the Blades of Exile, which are essentially the same as the Blades of Chaos, and the blades that Athena gave to Kratos, only they have a sharpened hook he can use to latch onto his opponents more easily. Boomstick: But that's not the only weapons he specializes. He can master nearly any weapon he can get his hands on, though it's unknown if he's learning how to uses these abilities on the fly, or some magic obscurity that teaches his how to use these weapons. Some of the weapons he carries are the Nemean Cestus. These giant gauntlets are powerful enough to destroy these crystal made out of Onyx. Kratos stole these beauties from his half-brother Hercules.... in which he used them to fuck up his face! Wiz: The Claws of Hades, as their name implied, were originally owned by Hades. Not only are these razor sharp, but they are capable of ripping the soul out of human, titans and even gods. He can also summon the very souls of the dead to attack his foes, though he can only summon one specific enemy at a time. Boomstick: The Head of Helios allows Kratos to see in dark areas, find hidden objects and doors, and can generate a blinding flash that can temporarily blind his foes. The only downside is that it takes a couple of seconds to fully charge. Wiz: The Boots of Hermes allow Kratos to run fast at blinding speeds and even climb up walls. The only downside is that he can only run at short bursts. Boomstick: Then there's one of my favorite of Kratos' arsenals; The Golden Fleece. This golden beauty rest comfortably on Kratos' right arm. But it's not just used for esthetics, it can be use both block and redirect ANY attack, if Kratos' timing is right. This one shield has save Kratos' life on multiple occasions. Wiz: The Wings of Icarus allow Kratos to hover in the air for an extended period of time. However if the wings are out for too long, then they will dissolve, resulting in Kratos going into a free fall.... unless he on top of an updraft, in which the wings don't deteriorate. Boomstick: The Bow of Apollo allows Kratos to shoot at faraway enemies. And, when fully charged, can burn the flesh off his victims. Wiz: The Nemesis Whip is a large chain that possesses three dagger-like claws that can generate and conduct electricity. Boomstick: Are we at the end of Kratos' weapons yet? And above all, wear does Kratos hide these weapons? It's not like he has any pockets or a backpack on his person. Wiz: Well, it gets worst. In each game, Kratos acquires a many different weapons that provide some use. Such as the Poseidon's Trident. While this isn't used for combat, it allows Kratos to breathe underwater. Not to mention there are the several Gorgan head that he acquires like Medusa's Head, and Euryale's Head, both of which allows Kratos to turn his enemies into stone, which in term, makes it easier to shatter them into pieces. And there are the magic abilities that Kratos acquires like.... Boomstick: Uh.. Folks, please be patient. This'll take a while. One Hour Later... Wiz: (*Wiz takes a deep breath...) And finally there's Kratos' ultimate weapon; The Blade of Olympus. (*whew...) That was a lot. Boomstick: Huh? Oh, are you done? I've been doing some... uh... personal business while you were rambling. Wiz: I finally got to the Blade of Olympus. Boomstick: OH SWEET! The Blade of Olympus was a sword created from the Heavens and the Earth by the King of the Gods himself Zeus. By the hands of a God, this blade can be a devastating force of nature. But by the hands of a Demi-God, while not as powerful, it's more than capable of destroying an army of minor mooks with a swipe of the blade or two. Wiz: Kratos is among one of the most powerful characters in video game history. His successfully killed Ares, and eventually became the new God of War. He even managed to escape from the Realm of Hades, or the Underworld, or Hell at least four separate times, killed several heroes from Greek mythology, killed several Titans like Cronos, Gaia, and signal handedly destroyed the Gods, including Zeus and Mt. Olympus, and bringing for the end of the Gods and the apocalypse. With the exception of Aphrodite. Boomstick: For obvious reasons. And he even managed to bang at least eight whores all at one. Talk about rocking the bed. But because he's a short tempered individual, he does have the tendency to go into situation without thinking of the consequences. And while he did eventually became the new God of War, he eventually lose his godly powers, and was reverted back into a Demi-God. Not to mention, Kratos has some of the worst luck with rescuing and, at the very least, keeping his family alive. After all, he's accidently killed his own wife and daughter, had no choice but to kill his mutated mother, and watched as Thanatos murder his brother. No wonder why he's offend considered as a brainless brute. Though to be fair, if I had to endure watching my family getting killed, and being lied and betrayed by the Gods, I think I'd be a crazy psychopath too. Wiz: Aren't you already a crazy psychopath Boomstick? Boomstick: SHUT UP WIZ!!!! Kratos: Zeus! You son has return! I bring the DESTRUCTION OF OLYMPUS!!! Dante Alighieri Wiz: In the late 1100s, the Third Crusade was called upon. King Richard asked many young men to join the crusade. The King used this crusade to reconquer the holy land from Saladin. And one of the men who joined the Third Crusade was a young poet named Dante Alighieri. Boomstick: And it was there where Dante made trouble. But even before then Dante has had a hard life. Wiz: Born in 1156, Dante was the son of an abusive father who only cared for himself, and a mother for didn't have the strength or the will to fend for herself. Boomstick: As he was growing up, Dante befriend Francesco and the two became close friends, almost as if they were brothers. He eventually fell in love with Francesco's older sister Beatrice. Two managed to hit it off, and decided that they want to be together forever. Wiz: But, as we've already mentioned before, King Richard called for the Third Crusade. Dante, along with Francesco joined to the crusade, since it was considered to be an honor to work for the king. Boomstick: But on the night before the crusade, Dante and Beatrice shared one last night together. During their time together, Dante promised that he would forsake all pleasures of the flesh. He even promised Beatrice that he would look out for her brother, since the two were brother in arms. And on the day he left to join the Crusade, Dante gave his soon-to-be bride his cross as a parting gift. Wiz: But almost as soon as he join the Crusade, Dante's life went all downhill. A Bishop told that crusaders that all sins will be forgiven during their days of the Crusade. Thinking that it was true Dante performed some questionable acts, and even downright unforgivable acts in the name of God. Boomstick: Dante and Francesco were assigned by the King to, uh.... "Babysit" a bunch of Heretics while King Richard was negotiating for the True Cross, much to Dante's dismay. However one of the slave girls offered "comfort" to Dante in exchange for her and her "brother's," freedom. Well making a promise to Beatrice, naturally Dante would respect his promi... or bang the living hell out of the slave girl. Wiz: Breaking his promise with Beatrice, Dante's descent to Hell had begun. Boomstick: And it gets even worse. One day, Dante got irritated that he was still guarding the Heretics, and, in a fit of rage, slaughtered most, if not, all of them in cold blood. Wiz: And after the King discovered this, he demanded the one responsible to step forward. Just as Dante was about to step forward, and accept his punishment, Francesco stepped up and took the fall for his "brother," and was sent to be hanged, betraying both his best friend, and his love's second promise. Boomstick: Some time later, there was a prison riot. Dante made his duty to slaughter the escaped Heretics. However one of them, who was revealed to be the slave girl's "Brother", which was later to reveal to be her husband, backstabbed Dante. Wiz: As he got stabbed in the back, Death appeared before him, declaring that Dante has performed so many sins, that he's to spent everlasting damnation for his crimes against God. Boomstick: Not wanting to accept his fate, Dante fought back, stole Death's Scythe, and kill Dea-- WHAT!? Dante killed Death? How the Hell can you kill Death? And more importantly, how did Dante kill Death? Wiz: I don't know Boomstick. Though I don't think that Dante killed Death Itself, I think Dante just killed one of the Grimm Reapers. But realizing that the sins he's committed weren't going to be forgiven, Dante sewed a tapestry of a cross on his chest, which was uses as an act of a reminder of both his sinful past and his hope for redemption. Boomstick: But things got worst when he was returning home. The husband of the Slave Girl found out where Dante's family was and murdered his father and his bride-to-be as an act of revenge. And just as Beatrice's soul was about to go to Heaven, for being a pure-hearted soul, Lucifer showed up and took her to Hell so she can be his bride. Wiz: He did this because Beatrice made a deal with the Devil Himself that if Dante would break his promises, her soul would be his. Boomstick: And because Dante broke his promise, well.... you can figure out the rest. Wiz: Thus, Dante traveled to the nine circles of Hell to rescue his love, find redemption for his sins, AND, if possible, defeat, or even kill Lucifer. Boomstick: Before taking Death's scythe, Dante was a skilled axe wielder. He could swing his axe as if it was a baton. And, surprisingly, Dante is a fluent scythe wielder as well. That scythe of his is not just used for hacking and slashes demons from hell, but it can also be used to open demonic doors, and used as a makeshift whip to grab onto stalactites and swing his way to hard to reach areas. Wiz: And because of that scythe, Dante has access with some Unholy Magic. And thanks to his cross, Dante can not only fire an endless barrage of energy crosses, but he also has access towards Holy Magic. Boomstick: And yes, we aren't making this up. Dante has the ability to perform both Holy, and Unholy Magic. Some of the magic abilities he acquires include the Sins of the Father, which allows Dante to toss a magical cross that attacks nearby foes. Wiz: The Suicide Fruit allows Dante to slam the rotting fruit of a suicide tree into the ground, which may stun nearby enemies. Boomstick: And then there's his deadly Holy magic; Martyrdom. This does devastating damage to any nearby enemy. The only downside is that it cost a good portion of Dante's health and Mana to use. Wiz: And speaking of which, all of his magic abilities, whether it be Holy, or Unholy cost Mana, and when all of his Mana is gone, then he can't use any of his magic. Dante Alighieri is one of the banes of hell. He managed to travel down the nine circles of hell, killed various demons, and damned souls, which include his father, who was granted demonic powers, Cleopatra, and his best friend, And he's managed to out matched the Devil Himself, Lucifer. Boomstick: But he's far from a Holy person. As we've mention, he's performed terrible deeds against God himself, and is prone to various sins, including lust, greed, wrath, and being a traitor towards both his closest friend and wife-to-be. Wiz: But despite this, he still managed to be forgiven by both Beatrice and God, but not enough to him go to Heaven. Instead Dante, along with Beatrice were sent to Purgatory, a land that was in-between Heaven and Hell, where the two sent the rest of their lives together. Dante Alighieri: I gave my soul to save Beatrice, NOT YOU! Lucifer: Did you REALLY think, this was all about the girl!? She was the BAIT!? Dante Alighieri: Her soul is free now. Only you and I remain! Death Battle (The scene begins with Kratos falling into the Underworld, after his defeat by Spawn. He ended up falling, and landing near the entrance of Hades' Palace.) Kratos: This... isn't the end Spawn. The gates of Hades, have never held ME! Just then Kratos spots a man with a scythe swinging at the entre point of Hades' Palace. As the man landed near him, Kratos pulled out his Blades of Exile. Kratos: Who are you?! Dante: I am Dante Alighieri. And I demand you to step aside or---''' '''Kratos: NO ONE DEMANDS ME WHAT TO DO! Get out of my way, or you will face my wrath! Dante: I was going to let you live because I have other agendas I have to finish but... Dante pulls out his scythe and gets in a battle stance. Dante:.... you leave me no choice. Kratos: Prepare to die! Fight Dante starts the fight by unleashing a barrage of energy crosses at Kratos. Kratos got hit by one of them, but managed to dodge and roll from the remaining energy cross. Kratos rolled his way until he came in close proximity with Dante. He then processed to attack the crusader with his Blades of Exile, until he send Dante airborne. Kratos followed Dante, to continue his onslaught. However, Dante managed to block Kratos' attack, and processed to counterattack. Kratos managed to block Dante's attacks, and tries to counterattack as well. The two continued to attack each other while airborne, not giving each other a chance to attack back. They continue this until they landed on the ground. Dante managed to push Kratos back, and continued with the Holy Magic; The Righteous Path. The Righteous Path caused Dante to charge at Kratos, while at the same time, creating a trail of icicles behind him. Kratos managed to dodge the attack, and retaliates by tossing his blades onto Dante. The Blades managed to hook onto Dante, and Kratos pulled himself at the crusader. He then performed his X-Ray move from Mortal Kombat 9 directly at Dante. (Stabbed the Blades of Exile into Dante's stomach/lower ribs, and the processes to materializes one of the Nemean Cestus, and punching on the side of Dante's head, cracking it.) Dante was pushed back and fell to the ground. Dazed, but still alive, Dante spots Kratos in the air about to stab him in the stomach with the Blades of Exile. Desperate, Dante used the Unholy Magic, the Sins of the Father. The Unholy cross managed to hit Kratos, causing him to be pushed back, resulting in him failing to finish off Dante. Dante manages to get back up. He then unleashed another barrage of energy crosses at Kratos. Kratos managed to dodge and roll Dante's barrage. However, Kratos used the Golden Fleece to block the last energy cross and redirect it at Dante. The energy cross managed to hit Dante, injuring him. Kratos used this opportunity, and charged at a weakened Dante. Dante tried to block a charging Kratos with his scythe. But with his heighten reflexes, Kratos used his blades, to hook onto Dante's scythe, and toss him onto a stone pillar. Dante crashed into the stone pillar. He manages to get back up, though writhing in pain. Dante then spots Kratos heading towards him. Dante: No! This cannot be the end of my journey. I must free Beatrice! As Kratos is charging at Dante again, a desperate Dante performs Martyrdom. Martyrdom created a large, blinding explosion of light, which it cost a good portion of Dante's health and Mana. Dante witnessed as the light covered Kratos. Eventually the light disappeared, and Dante is severally weakened. Dante: (*pant, *pant...) It is over. Suddenly, Dante is writhing in pain as he spots a large blade running through his stomach. Dante: AHHHH!!!! What... is this!? It was revealed that Kratos survived Dante's Martyrdom, by rolling back, away from the light, and that Dante has been stabbed by the Blade of Olympus. Kratos: This is where you die... Kratos pulls out the Blade of Olympus, and charges up the blade. Dante: No! Please! Don't do this! Kratos responded by stabbing a powered up blade into Dante's chest. He then processed by pulling the blade upwards, and slicing everything from the chest up in half, killing Dante. After successfully killing Dante, Kratos stabbed the blade onto the ground, and grabbed Dante's Holy Cross. Kratos: You shouldn't have faced me mortal. KO * Kratos escaped the Underworld, again. * Dante's soul is being collected by Hades, as Beatrice mourned Dante's death. Conclusion Rage of Sparta plays Boomstick: I wonder if you die in Hell, do you go to another Hell? Hmmmmmmm...... Wiz: While it may be impressive that Dante traveled to the nine circles of Hell, and managed to hold his own against Satan himself, Kratos has done things similar to what Dante's achieved, and surpassed them. Boomstick: When it comes to weapons, Kratos surpassed Dante. After all, not including the Holy, and Unholy Magic, Dante only has two weapons, his scythe, and his Holy Cross. Kratos on the other hand has about ten at his disposal, which includes the Blades of Exile and the Blade of Olympus. Wiz: Not to mention when it comes to experience, Kratos easily trumps Dante. After all, Kratos trained his entire life to be a Spartan General, to which he succeeded. Plus, Kratos commonly fights mythical monsters, other demigods, and gods, partially, on a daily basics. So killing a mortal would be no effort. Dante on the other hand, while he has kill a good portion of demonic creatures, he was originally trained to take on regular human beings, and even then he was most likely trained before the crusade, and not growing up. And let's not forget that while Dante DID defeat Lucifer, he never actually KILLED him. Kratos on the other hand is known to kill gods, which included Hades, the God of the Underworld, and Thanatos, which is basically the Greek myth equivalent of Satan. Boomstick: Not to mention, Kratos' strength, endurance, reflexes and resilient nature is friggin' ridiculous. I mean, he's strong enough to prevent getting crush by the hands of Cronos, and FUCKING ATLAS, WITH his bare hands! And Kratos is like the size of an ant compared to a Titan! Dante on the other hand the biggest enemy he encounter was the son of Ares, Phlegyas, who he didn't actually kill, nor match his strength. Instead he took control of the brainless beast. And like we've said, Dante is still just an ordinary mortal, while Kratos is a Demi-God. So killing a mortal is like child's play compare to the shit-ton of monstrous creatures Kratos encountered. Looks like it's lights out for Dante to ever be a Martyr. Wiz: The Winner is Kratos. Next Time The Battle of Anime Drag Queens. Who will be rooting for? Kratos Dante Aligheiri Who do you want to win? Kratos Dante Aligheiri Who's your favorite Anti-Hero? Kratos Dante Aligheiri Did you agree with the Outcome of Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel